Ghosts from the past
by Henia1977
Summary: Neela and Ray seem to be having a beautiful life but the past keeps tearing them apart can something devastating bring them back together. This is the sequel to ONE MORE TRY.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ghosts from the past

Author: henia1977  
Disclaimer: The names of characters contained herein are the property of the copyright holder of "ER." No infringements of these copyrights are intended.

Summary: Neela and Ray seem to be having a beautiful life but the past keeps tearing them apart can something devastating bring the back together. This is the sequel to ONE MORE TRY.

"Mommy, daddy said I could have a cookie before bed."

"Jasmine you just brushed your teeth for bed."

"But, mommy I can always brush them again."

"Jasmine."

"Please Mommy, please"

"Fine tell Daddy to give you a cookie."

"Thank You mommy."

There went a happy 4 years old over achiever. Jasmine was in the top in her class he did everything early in life. She started to walk at 7months old, she started to say her first words at 1 years old, and now at 4 years old she can read like a 1st grader. Neela and Ray are absolutely in heaven with their angel girl.

"Okay, did you brush your teeth again young lady?"

"Yes, daddy helped me."

"Yeah Neela She's ready for bed."

"Thank You Ray."

"Okay give daddy a hug, and a kiss good night."

"Good Night daddy, I love you"

"I love you to baby"

"Who loves you?"

"You Do!"

"That's my girl."

Jasmine had the perfect life, she had both her parents and they loved her very much. But, the only thing jasmine did not know were her parents where having problems. Ray and Neela for some time have been having some marriage issues. Since Ray's injury he has been doing great, he felt like his old self until he had a set back. One morning when he woke up he could barely move his legs. He was so sore, and this day was a very important day for him he was up for a very big job interview since he could not make it the job was given to another doctor and Ray resented the fact he was in the situation he was in. Neela tried to console him and tell him it was not that important but, he just pushed her away. Neela understood at first but after time she started to feel as if he was blaming her again for what happened so many years ago. Their sex life changed Ray was always very aggressive and Neela would reciprocate back but lately Ray would not touch her the same. Then when they would speak it would always end up in an argument. Neela could see her happy life just deteriorating right in front of her eyes. Luckily they would put a front when jasmine was around. But, it was killing her inside.

"Ray would you like something from the kitchen?"

"Like what Neela?" with an attitude in his voice, this was the normal way ray would speak to Neela lately.

"I don't know some tea, coffe…"

"You know what I'll get it my self."

"I can do."

"I'm not a cripple Neela I can do myself" Ray said with a harsh tone.

"Fine Ray I'm going to bed."

"Okay"

"You can't even say good night?"

"Neela what do you want from me? Okay Goodnight Neela I hope you have a good sleep." Ray said very sarcastically

"You know what Ray; I'm not even going to argue with you anymore, I'm tired."

Neela walked out of the room.

"Whatever" said Ray


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning The Barnett's would follow the same ritual, Neela would get up early, make breakfast for Jasmine, and Ray. Ray gets up, showers, get dressed, and goes to the kitchen. He kisses her little girl and his beautiful wife. Neela gets Jasmine ready for pre-school, and gets ready for work. Ray would take Jasmine to school, and they went on their way happy and complete. But, the last couple of months the routine is the same except that Ray and Neela were not happy, Ray did not greet Neela in the mornings and Jasmine luckily did not realize that her parents were drifting apart. This one morning Neela was off from work, and after Ray left with Jasmine she made a call to an old friend.

"Hello."

"Hey, Abby how are you? It's Neela."

"Hey Neela, how are you doing?"

"Okay."

"Neela I know you, what is wrong?"

"Well"

"Is it Jasmine?"

"No, Jasmine is perfect, she has gotten so smart, and she is the best thing in my life."

"And Ray?"

Neela was quick for a second.

"Neela what did Ray do, or what did you do?"

"I think Ray hates me again."

Neela told Abby about the job interview, and how their relationship went downhill since then.

"Oh Neela, I am so sorry. But Ray can not blame you everytime something slows him down. And Ray loves you very, very much."

Neela was crying on the phone at this point.

"I thought we got passed this but he has brought back all of these ghost."

"Neela, you cannot think he will ever forget, but I think you two need some alone time to think."

"Luka and I had a brief moment that we needed some alone time and we were able to think and regroup."

"You and Luka?"

"Yes, we are also human, we are not the super couple."

"Sorry."

"I know listen why don't you and Jasmine come up to Chicago for a couple of days. It is starting to snow and Jasmine has never seen the snow she'll love it. And Joe misses his friend."

"That does sound good, I'll talk to Ray about it tonight, and I call you tomorrow, thanks for the talk Abby."

"No problem Neela."

"Bye"

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Neela had picked up Jasmine from school and was in the kitchen making dinner. Ray came home at his usual time and they all sat down to eat together. Ray was only interested in Jasmine's day at school. After dinner Neela cleared the table while Ray would get Jasmine ready for bed. They kissed her goodnight and both Neela and Ray retreated back into the living room.

"I spoke to Abby today. She told me tell you Hi."

Ray just nodded his head and didn't even look at Neela.

"Ray, I was thinking about going to Chicago for the weekend."

"Excuse me? What about Jasmine?"

"I wanted to take her with me so she could see the snow."

"Snow that is the reason you are going?

"No, but I thought she would love it. And I think we need some time apart."

"Oh, so that is what you are up to." Ray said in a sarcastic tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are using Jasmine as an excuse to runaway again, like you always do. Are you going to go see your boyfriend Gates while you are there? Because if you are I don't want my daughter anywhere near that son of a Bitch."

Neela was in shock by Ray's words, she stood up walk up to him.

SLAP!!!

"What the hell was that for?" said an angry Ray

"You are such a bitter prick Ray I don't know what happened to the man I fell in love with and married but, you are not him. You know I was not sure about going on this trip but now I am quite sure of it. You need to be alone for a while. Because I can not stand to be here with you anymore. I hope when I return My Ray comes back, because if he doesn't I am not going to stick around with this miserable bastard anymore!"

"So now you are threatening me?"

"No Ray it is not a threat it is a Promise!!!"

Neela grabs the phone to make her reservations, and storms out of the room leaving Ray fuming in the living room. Neela returns a little later with pillows and a blanket throws it on the couch.

"You are sleeping here tonight, I don't want someone I don't know sleeping in the same bed with me."

"This is my house and I am not sleeping here."

"Fine, them I will sleep out here."

"Neela, stop being stupid."

"Fuck you Ray."

Ray got up and left the living, without even giving Neela a second glance.

Thursday had come and Neela and Ray still have not directly spoken to each other in two days. That has been the longest they haven't spoken since getting

Together five years ago. Ray looked like a mess he was not sleeping properly and neither was Neela. Jasmine started to notice a change in her parent's behavior, but never said anything.

"Jasmine get your bag sweetie we are going to the airport now. I am going to call the cab."

"Okay mommy, but can daddy take us to the airport mommy." Jasmine yelled from the other room.

Ray heard his daughter wanting him to take them to the airport, so he made an effort to offer them a ride.

"Neela, would you like me to take you to the airport?" Ray said in a soft voice.

At this point Neela's heart was beginning to harden just the way Ray's did these last few months.

"If you want to Ray I really couldn't care less." Neela said with an evil tone.

Ray took a deep breathe to control his anger.

"Neela, Jasmine wants me to take you guys so I'll do it for her!!!"

"Fine Ray whatever."

They left the house for the airport, and Jasmine said her goodbye to her daddy.

"Daddy why can't you come?"

"I have to work baby, (Ray_ knowing that Neela did not want him with them) _but you'll only be gone for a couple of days so I will see you soon. Be a good girl for mommy. And have fun with aunt Abby and Joe okay. I will call you."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too munchkin."

They shared a kiss and while ray was hugging his little girl, he had this terrible

feeling in his heart he looked up at Neela, and she just turned her face away from him.

"Okay jasmine we have to go"

"Okay, see you soon Daddy."

Neela grabbed Jasmine's hand and walked to the gate without even looking back at Ray.

Ray just stared at them as they boarded their flight. All he could think was is this what our lives have become.


	4. Chapter 4

Neela and Jasmine arrived at Chicago fine. Neela had called Abby to pick them up from the airport. Jasmine was excited to see Abby; she was her godmother and went often to visit them in Louisiana.

"Neela, she has gotten so big, and she is looks just like Ray."

" Yeah, I know why do you think Ray is crazy about her, she acts like him and sounds like him he calls her mini me" Neela let out a sad chuckle.

They drove to Abby's apartment and the kids ran into the room to play. Neela and Abby went into the kitchen to get some thing to drink.

"Okay, Neela what is going on?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you and Ray like this?"

"Abby he has changed so much, we were so happy together and now he acts as if he hates me."

"Is he like this because of the interview?"

"Yes, he really wanted this job, he told me if he got the position it would mean more money and shorter hours, he wanted us to have another baby."

"Oh poor guy."

"But Abby I told him all that does not matter. I'm doing quite well working in surgery."

"But maybe he wants to be the one to be doing better."

"So all this is about pride, come on now."

"Neela, Ray lost a lot of time when he was first injured."

"I know but he treats me like a second class citizen."

"Neela, hopefully this brief time apart will give him sometime to think, and be the Ray you love."

"Yeah, I guess"

"Neela, you don't look so sure."

"Abby, honestly I don't know if I want to make it work anymore."

"Neela you can not throw your marriage away because Ray is in a funk."

"I know Abby I should try and see at least for our children's sake."

"Children don't you mean child's sake."

"No I meant children."

I'm Pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Abby was in pure shock when Neela told her about her pregnancy.

"Oh my god Neela, does Ray know?"

"No he does not."

"So why have you not told him? He should know you guys are having a baby, isn't that you two wanted."

"Yes it was until all this started to happen. Now I'm not to sure."

"Well, he needs to know this, you two are a married couple and you are about to make Jasmine into a big sister soon."

"SHHH… Abby I don't want Jasmine to hear us."

"Sorry, but Neela."

"I know, I know."

"Okay so how far long are you."

"I'm 3 months now."

"You have been hiding this for 3 months now. Have you been seeing a doctor?"

"Yes, I have one of the obstetricians in the hospital consulting me, I asked her not to say anything, so Ray would not find out."

"Neela, well maybe by the time you go back he would have cooled out and you can tell him. I'm sure he would be so happy."  
"I hope so, Abby I really do. I want to have another baby. I never thought I would be a good mother, but Jasmine has taught me how to be selfless. She is my whole world, both of them are, and that is why it is so hard to have Ray push me away."

Neela started to sob, all that Abby could do was gave her friend a reassuring hug.

Ray had returned from the airport, and threw himself on the couch; he closed his eyes and remembered the last time Neela had let him have it.

Flashback

"_You arrogant, malicious, bitter wanker. I came all the way here to see you. AND ALL I GET IN RETURN IS THIS. You are the most unbelievable SOB I have ever met. Why did I even bother? You know Ray I will leave, because now I don't even want to be in the same room with you, especially not in the same house with you. I am done; I tried, very hard to tell you how sorry I am for all this, but you know what Ray you did this to your self. Not me I did not do this to you. I told you I needed sometime. I even told you it was hard for me to separate you and Michael, and be with you without feeling guilty. And no you could not wait you got drunk, and now this. You know what Ray, GO TO HELL."_

End of Flashback

Ray started to feel terrible about putting Neela threw all of this.

"She was right then and she is right now. She has only supported me all these years and lately…, god what have I become."

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Ray not being in the mood for company he became very aggravated.

"Who is it?" he yelled out.

"Dr. Barnett it is Dr. Baker."

Dr. Baker was a colleague of Ray's at the hospital. She was a beautiful tall blonde with piercing blue eyes and a body to die for. When she first started working at the hospital everyone thought she was model. But, she turned out to be one of the most respected doctors there. She is also an attending at the hospital with Ray. She was the one that encouraged him to go for the position he lost.

"Hey, Linda what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Ray I just came over because you looked so out of it yesterday at the hospital I was worried."

"Thanks but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sorry why don't you come in?"

"Thanks, where's Neela and Jasmine?"

'Oh they went to Chicago for the weekend to visit some old friends."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Yeah well Neela and I have been having some problems lately so she wanted some time apart."

"Oh sorry about that."

"Don't apologize you didn't do it."

"Is there anything you need, any thing I can help with?"

"No this is my problem; I have to deal with it."

"Well you know Ray if you need me for any reason I'm here."

"I know you are a good friend, Linda Thanks."

"Anyways enough with my problems would you like something to drink."

"Sure, what you got."

"Do you want a beer?"

"Perfect."

Dr. Linda Baker was one of those women most men never tell their wives they are friends with. Ray was always honest with Neela so Linda was no secret. But Neela never trusted her.

The next day Neela and Abby went and took the kids out to the park to play in the snow.

There was so much snow and Jasmine was so excited, to play with it. Afterward the two women went down to County so Neela could visit some old friends.

Neela saw the whole gang at the hospital. Pratt, Sam, Morris (who was always visiting them) Chuny, Frank, Hope, and Malik. While Neela was making the rounds saying Hi she saw him. Tony Gates, He was a 3rd year resident now.

"Hey, Mayday how you doing?"

"Tony, after all these years you still insist on calling me that."

"Sorry Neela,"

"Mommy who is that?"

"Neela don't tell this is your kid with Barnett."

"Yes, Tony this is our daughter Jasmine."

Neela started to remember what Ray had told her before she left.

Flashback

_Are you going to go see your boyfriend Gates while you are there? Because if you are I don't want my daughter anywhere near that son of a Bitch."_

End of Flashback

"Hey, Jasmine how is you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Yeah Neela this is definitely your kid."

"She looks like just like her pops."

"Speaking of pops, where is he anyways?"  
"If it is any of your business he is back home, working." Neela said with a sarcastic tone.

"Listen, it was nice talking to you but I have to go. Take care."

Neela spinned around and bolted out of there like a bolt of lightening.

Neela and Abby had left the Hospital and went back to her apartment.

It was getting late and Ray had not called Jasmine to say goodnight yet. So Neela decided to call him but threw was no answer. Later on that night Neela felt like going for a walk. Neela could not sleep it was about 12 midnight. Abby told her to be careful in all that snow. Neela reassured her that she would be Okay. She was only going around the block and back. Where Abby lived there was always a lot of foot traffic. While walking in the semi blizzard she decided to call Ray one more time.

"Where is he never called Jasmine today?"

It was about 12:30 am when Neela called the house and someone picked up the phone. Neela was puzzled by the voice

"Hello, who is this?"

"Oh hi Neela this is Linda."

"Dr Linda Baker?"

"Yes it is."

"What are you doing at my house at this time of night? Where is Ray?"

"Oh he is well sleeping"

Neela just hung up the phone, and started to cry uncontrollably.

She began to cry so uncontrollably she did not realize that a car had jumped the curb and was heading straight for Neela, but by the time Neela knew it, it was too late.

BOOM!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ray had invited Linda over for dinner; they were having a good time talking about work and life in general. He even told Linda exactly what happened to him that fateful night. This was the first time he has actually talked about it to someone other then Neela. He told Linda things that he would have never told Neela about his true feelings, after a few drinks.

"Ray, what you told me is terrible. How come you are still with Neela after all that?"

"Don't get me wrong it was not entirely Neela's fault, I love her but it as hard to get over it at first. But, she has dedicated her life to helping me and caring for me, and for Jasmine. She is a wonderful mother."

Linda lends in closer to Ray.

"So how is she as a wife?"

"She is great too. It is just lately…" Ray trailed off

"Does she still satisfy you?"

"Well, she did we haven't been together like that in about 3 months."

"That is definitely too long Ray you need someone who can satisfy you entirely, mind, body, and soul."

"Linda what are you talking about?"

"I think you need to explore other options."

"Other options like what?"

"Well Like this."

With that Linda gave Ray a passionate kiss.

About 12:30 am the house phone rings and Linda gets up to answer it. It was Neela.

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"_Oh hi Neela this is Linda."_

"_Dr Linda Baker?"_

"_Yes it is."_

"_What are you doing at my house at this time of night? Where is Ray?"_

"_Oh he is well sleeping"_

Oh boy I better tell Ray his loving wife called, he seems peaceful, let him sleep I'll tell him in the morning. As she kisses him in the forehead, and leaves the house.

It was 4: am and Ray's phone was ringing and ringing off the hook. Ray woke up with a hangover. He remembers little about the night before; he gets up and reaches for the phone.

"Hello."

"RAY, this is Abby."  
"Abby, what time is it?"

"RAY, it is 4: am."

"4: am what you are doing calling me at this time?"

"RAY, there was an accident."

Ray jumped up from his sleep, his hangover was instantly gone.

"Abby, accident what happened?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"Is it Jasmine, what happened to Jasmine?"

"Ray, Jasmine is fine it's Neela she was in an accident."

"ABBY, what happened to Neela?"

"She was hit by a car tonight." Abby said with fright.

All Ray could do was recall what had happened to him 6 years ago.

"Oh God No, Abby where is she, How is she?"

"She is here in County, and she is not doing to good. You need to come down here now Ray."

"I'm on the way. Abby please don't let anything happen to her Please!!!"

"We are trying Ray. Just Hurry."

Ray jumped out of the bed and called the airport to find the earliest flight to Chicago he could get. There was a flight leaving in 1 hour. He ran around the house gathered a few quick things, got dress and left in a panic he made it to the flight with 15 minutes to spare.

While on the flight he called the hospital to tell them about Neela, his director understood and wished him luck.

Ray had reached Chicago at 7: am, He hailed a cab and rushed over to county. His legs were killing him. By the time he reached county he was limping. He went threw the ER and was greeted by a saddened faced Frank.

"Barnett."

"Frank where is she?"

"In trauma 2 they have been working on her for a couple of hours now, they are trying to keep her stable."

"Ray rushed passed the admit desk to trauma 2. He pushed open the door and found Pratt and Gates giving Neela CPR. He was horrified to see his wife laying there on the trauma table fighting for her life.

"She's crashing" said Gates

"Increase the epi."Said Pratt "Bag her."

Ray forgot for a moment he was a doctor and asked Pratt what he was doing.

"We are trying to keep her stable so she can go to surgery."

"Okay, her vitals are up. Okay let's take her upstairs.

All Ray envisioned his head was their last argument

Flashback

"_You are such a bitter prick Ray I don't know what happened to the man I fell in love with and married but, you are not him. You know I was not sure about going on this trip but now I am quite sure of it. You need to be alone for a while. Because I can not stand to be here with you anymore. I hope when I return My Ray comes back, because if he doesn't I am not going to stick around with this miserable bastard anymore!"_

"_So now you are threatening me?"_

"_No Ray it is not a threat it is a Promise!!!"_

End of Flashback

Abby, came into the room and saw Ray just holding on his wife's hand.

"Ray, they are taking her up to surgery now."

"Abby, I can't lose her. I need her."

"I know Ray"

All Abby could do was watch Ray cry for his wife.

After the surgery, the surgeon came and spoke to Ray and Abby.

"She is stable for now she is a fighter. But, she would have to stay in the ICU for a while and we have to wait for her to wake up. I will page Dr. Coburn to check on her as well."

Ray looked puzzled.

"Thank You Dr. Albright." Said Abby

Ray looked at Abby.

"Abby, why are they calling isn't she in obstetrics?"  
"Ray, Neela was going to tell you when she came home but…"

"What, Abby what is it?" Ray said in a low tone

"She's Pregnant."

Ray sat back on the chair and just started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Ray had called his mother and informed her of what had happened to Neela. He asked her to fly up to Chicago so she could take care of Jasmine for him. He knew he was in no condition to give her the attention she needed. His mother agreed and said she would be on the next plane out. went to the room to perform an Ultrasound, luckily the baby was fine. Ray let out a sigh of relief. But, unfortunately if Neela did not pull threw they both would be gone. Ray sat by Neela's side all night, until the next day. The next morning Jacy Barnett came in to the room and saw her son passed out on the chair holding Neela's hand. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ray, honey wake up."

Ray jumped up as if he was having a nightmare only to realize when he looked at his wife it was not a dream it was real.

"Mom, thank you for coming here. Mom I don't know what to do. I was so evil to her these past couple of months and now this."

"Oh Baby, yeah I knew something was wrong with you guys but I did not want to interfere."

"Mom she's pregnant."

"Oh god Ray, how is the baby?"

"Luckily the baby is fine for now. But she has to wake up so the Doctors can really determine if the surgery really helped her."

"Ray, this is a nightmare all over again."

"Where is Jasmine?"

"She is with Abby."

"How did this happen?"

"Abby said Neela wanted to go out and get some air, but it was late. But there were a lot of people in the street so there were witnesses. A car had skidded on the road, jumped the curb and hit her."

"Have you spoken to Jasmine about this?"

"No, I haven't gotten around to it. I've been here all night."

"Well you go to jasmine, and talk to her."

"I can't leave Neela."

"I will stay, now go."

"Thanks mom."

Ray called Abby and told her he was coming over to talk to Jas. On the way Ray could not get the image of Neela in that room looking so helpless and fragile. He was consumed in his own self pity that his wife was suffering more. He recalled a few times Neela was probably trying to tell him about her pregnancy and he would just brush her off.

Flashback

"_Ray, I have to talk to you about something."_

"_Neela, what is it I'm busy."_

"_Well, it is really important"_

"_Does it have anything to do with Jasmine?"  
"No not really"_

"_So it can wait, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." _

End of Flashback

He had reached Abby's and when Abby opened the door Jasmine had ran into his arms.

"Daddy, Daddy I'm so happy to see you."

"Daddy where is Mommy?"

It broke Ray's heart to know that his daughter had no idea what had happened to her mother.

"Aunt Abby said mommy was at the hospital."

"Yeah, baby she is."

"Is she working?"

"No baby, Mommy had an accident and the doctors in the hospital want to check up on her."

"Is she Okay? Can I go see her?"

Ray just looked up at Abby, with a lost look on his face. He did not know what to say to his daughter. Tears of desperation started to come down his eyes. Abby quickly stepped in.

"Jasmine, I think it would be better if you did not, your mommy needs some rest."

"But, doesn't mommy want to see me."

Ray couldn't take it anymore; he lost it in front of his daughter.

Jasmine turned around and faced her father.

"Daddy, don't cry I'm sorry I'll listen."

"No, baby It is not you, I'm sorry if I am scaring you."

"Its okay daddy, I'll wait to see mommy."

"Thank you mini me."

Jasmine loved when Ray called her that. She gave her dad a big hug.

"Baby, grandma Jacy is here to pick you up and take you back home so you can be with your friends."

"But, I like it here."

"I know but, we can't stay here at aunt Abby's house until mommy gets better."

Abby interrupted and asked jasmine to go check on Joe for her so she can talk to her dad.

When Jasmine left the room Abby had a talk with Ray.

"Ray, listen I had planned to go to Croatia to see Luka for a couple of weeks. I was leaving tomorrow when Neela was suppose to leave. If you like you guys can stay here."

"I don't know Abby."

"Ray please do, if it wasn't that Joe wants to see his dad I would stay to help you but I can't."

"I know Abby you are a wonderful friend to her, to both of us. And you are a great godmother to Jasmine she absolutely adores you."

"Thank you Ray, Us three started together and we always stuck together, I just wish all those years ago I would have really notice how you felt about her and the anguish she was going through in wanting to be with you and helped to make it happen before your"

Abby stopped herself.

"It's Okay Abby; you had a lot to deal with also then."

"Neela told me about what is going on between you two, and I just wanted to say…"

"I Know I have been acting like a fool, she has been my rock. I way I've been acting is unforgivable."

"Trust me Ray I think she can forgive you she loves you to much."

"I hope it is not too late."


	8. Chapter 8

Everyday for two weeks Ray was at the hospital, by Neela's side. She hadn't woken up yet and the doctors had no hope for her. The baby was doing well, the doctor's where able to keep the baby going through artificial means. Abby had returned from Croatia, to find her friend still in her coma. Ray was a shell of a man, he was withdrawn.

He wanted Neela to be transported to Baton Rouge, but her state was too fragile for her to be moved from hospital to hospital. Ray had to make a choice he wasn't going to leave Neela's side for one bit so he decided to temporarily move to Chicago until she woke up. Ray called in for a leave of absence, at the hospital he worked at. Everyday Neela would receive visitors, her parents and family flew in to see her and help Ray with Jasmine.

Pratt had asked Ray if he wanted his old job back at County. Ray not wanting to leave her, but he knew he had to support Jasmine and their savings was running low. He accepted the position, during every break he would sit in her room, after every shift he would stay for a few hours before picking up Jasmine from the sitter. About four months had gone by and Neela still had not woken up from her coma. The baby was growing; she was about seven months now. Neela's parents had come to Chicago to pick up Jasmine for the summer months to take her to London. Ray really appreciated them for helping them. Jasmine spent her fifth birthday in London and loved every minute of it. She did visit her mother eventually and was a ray of hope for him. On their fifth wedding anniversary, Ray was sitting in his usual spot when the doctor came in to discuss Neela's case.

"Dr. Barnett, sorry to disturb you."

"It's okay."

"We need to discuss future options"

Ray knew exactly what the options where.

"The baby is growing well, but if in the 8th month if your wife has not woken up we may need to deliver the baby by C-section."

"And what about Neela?"

"Dr. Barnett you know what would next."

"I know, but I can't."

"We still have some time so a miracle would be appropriate."

Ray held his wife hand and was crying praying for a miracle. He lends over and whispered into Neela's ear.

"Neela, I know you can hear me I Love you with all my heart and soul. I need you here with me; I need you to wake up and look at me and tell me everything will be alright. Please baby wake up for me."

All of the sudden Ray felt Neela's hand squeeze his, hand Ray freaked. He kept talking to her telling her to wake up, reminding her that it is Jasmine birthday and their anniversary. Neela started to squirm a little more in the bed. Ray called for the nurses and doctor, to access the situation he really wanted them to confirm to him he wasn't losing his mind.

After the doctor exam Neela they determined she is indeed waking up. She was still pretty weak but she was able to open her eyes to look around.

"Where am I? Neela whispered

"Mrs. Barnett, you are at County General Hospital." said Dr. Archer

"Why am I here?

"Mrs. Barnett do you remember anything?"

"No, I remember being at Abby's with my daughter… Oh god Jasmine where is she?

Neela started to panic.

"She is fine." said a familiar voice

"Ray?"

"Yeah, baby it's me."

"Why does my back hurt so much?"

Neela looked down and saw her stomach had grown.

"The baby, is the baby alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Barnett the baby is fine, we have been keeping him going for months now, and he is growing normally."

"He, I'm having a boy."

"Yeah Neela we are having a boy"

Dr.Archer pulled Ray to the side.

"Apparently your wife has no recollection of how the accident happened; hopefully she will remember the events of that day. We will not pressure her to remember now. But, we will keep an eye on her for the next few days. If she is better we will consider sending her home."

"Thank You, Dr. Archer."

"I am going to send Dr Coburn to exam her and the baby."

"Okay, Thank You so much Dr."


	9. Chapter 9

After about a week Neela was ready to leave the hospital. Neela and Ray did not really talk about the problems they were having. Ray did not want her to get upset and setback her recovery, and Neela was just happy he was there taking care of her. She had spoken to Jasmine on the phone letting her know mommy was okay and she could not wait to see her after her vacation. The night before Neela was to be sent home she told Ray to go home and get some rest she would be okay. He agreed he really needed it. Since Neela has been there he has had a 24 hour watch over her, especially when Jasmine left.

That night while Neela was reading a book Ray picked up for her, she started to have visions of her accident. One by one it all started coming back to her. The pain, the car, her crying, the phone call and she finally remembered her calling Ray late at night and Linda telling her Ray was asleep. Suddenly Neela's filled with tears. Linda was at her house with her husband damn near 1'oclock in the morning. Why was she there so late?

Neela came to the conclusion that Ray was having an affair with her. She always knew Linda wanted Ray, but to have this woman answer her phone at that hour and her husband was asleep. Neela could think of only the worst.

The next morning Abby came over to see Neela. Abby had done his graveyard shift so she decided to see Neela before going home.

"Neela, hi what's up?"

She gave Neela a puzzling look.

"Neela what's wrong?"

"Abby, I remember what happened that night."

"Great,"

"No Abby it's not, I remember calling Ray and another woman answered our phone. It was almost 1'oclock in the morning."

"Neela this does not make any sense."

"I called Ray as soon as I found out about you, he was alone."

"She told me he was asleep."

'Neela, do you think Ray was cheating on you, with some woman?"

"Not just any woman, but Dr. Linda Burke."

"Who is that?"

"She works with him at the hospital. She has always been a throne at my side since I met her."

Flashback

"_Neela, I want you to meet a colleague of mine Dr. Linda Burke."_

"_Hello, how are you Mrs. Barnett?"_

"_Dr. Barnett and I are fine and you?"_

"_Oh, I did not think you were a Doctor."_

"_Yes I am a surgeon actually."_

"_Oh, you don't seem the type." Linda said with a smug tone_

"_Oh really what type is that?"_

_Ray knowing his wifes temper quickly jumped in._

"_Anyways Linda came to pick up the paper I wrote on the rehabilitation for amputees."_

"_Yes, when Ray told me about himself and his rehabilitation I was very impressed. He told me about his paper and how it received so much press by the medical board I wanted to read it myself, so he is letting me see a copy."_

"_I'll be right back"_

'_Your husband is wonderful."_

"_Excuse me"_

"_I can see why you fell for him; he is charming, brave, and a brilliant Doctor."_

End of flashback

"I'm not going home with him."

"Neela, talk to him first."

"No, can I go to your place?"

"Neela"

"Abby Please."

Abby agreed but felt she was in the middle of something that was about to become very complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

Ray had come in that morning ready to take Neela back to the apartment he was renting. When he walked into the room he saw that she was already dressed. He saw Abby and wondered why she was there, and then he realized she is Neela's best friend so she must have come to help her get ready. But, something was not right he air in the room seemed tense.

"Hey, Abby how you doing?"

"Hey Ray, I'm fine."

"Hey Baby how are you doing, you look so beautiful."

Neela never answered Ray, she only looked at him.

"Neela, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Neela, is everything okay, is the baby okay?" 

Abby interjected.

"Um Ray can I

have word with you?"

"Abby, no not here I am ready to leave."

"Neela what is going on?"

"Ray, I am going over to Abby's instead."

"What…why? We have a place."

Abby had to say something before Ray lost it in the room.

"Ray come here please"

"Abby, what is going on here?"

She walked Ray into the hallway to talk to him.

"Ray"

"Abby what the hell is going on? I'm here to pick her up and she does not want to leave with me what gives."

"Well, Ray apparently Neela started to remember the whole accident."

"That's great."

"Well no not really, she told me she was calling you and another woman picked up the phone. The woman said you where asleep."

"At what time?"

"About 1'oclock in the morning."

"1'oclock in the morning?"

"Yes, and now she thinks you are having an affair."

"AN AFFAIR!!!"

"Yes, keep your voice down. Listen I don't know what is going on but you better tell me now."

"Abby, I would never cheat on Neela, granted we have had our problems but I would never."

"Ray, you look like you are telling me the truth."

"I am."

"But right now Neela is not convinced."

"Did she say who it was?"

"Yeah a Dr Linda something."

"Oh My God. Linda Burke."

"Ray are you telling me that's true?"

Ray shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Everything came rushing through his mind at once.

Flashback

"_How is she as a wife?"_

"_She is great too. It is just lately…" Ray trailed off_

"_Does she still satisfy you?"_

"_Well, she did we haven't been together like that in about 3 months."_

"_That is definitely too long Ray you need someone who can satisfy you entirely, mind, body, and soul."_

"_Linda what are you talking about?"_

"_I think you need to explore other options."_

"_Other options like what?"_

"_Well Like this."_

_With that Linda gave Ray a passionate kiss. _

"_Linda No, I can not do this, I love my family I would never do anything that would ruin that."_

"_But, do you love your wife enough?"_

"_Yes, I do I love her with every fiber of my being and I would never do anything that would jeopardize our marriage and our love. Neela has been there for me and I owe her more then what I've given her these last couple of months. She has suffered as much as I and I could never repay her for everything."_

"_So Ray if you love your wife why have you been acting this way?"_

"_Self pity, I guess."_

"_Ray, I respect your decision you are a good friend and a great doctor and a wonderful husband and father. Neela is lucky to have you in her life."_

"_Thank you. I am sorry I made you think that I was not happy with my marriage."_

"_Don't worry about it, listen you go get some sleep and I'll go and clean up for you when I'm done I'll let myself out."_

"_Thank You Linda."_

_Linda stood up gave Ray a kiss on the forehead and headed for the kitchen. Ray just smiled. He looked at a picture of Neela and Jasmine on the table and took it to bed with him._

End of flashback.

"Abby nothing happened I went to sleep and Linda stayed to clean up for me, that's it."

"Well, you need to explain to Neela what happened, quickly. But not here come back to my place and you two can talk okay.

"But, Abby."

"Ray"

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Abby and Ray returned back to the room. Ray feeling so guilty he knew he had caused all of this to happen to Neela. Ray knew Neela probably blames him for her accident and the possibility of her getting killed that night.

"Abby, I'm ready to go."

Neela did not even look at Ray the whole time.

"Neela, I think you and Ray should have a talk."

"Abby, I already told you.'

"I know what you told me Neela but I think you two need to talk, Ray agreed for you to come to my house, and he is coming with us."

"NO!!!"

"Neela please." Pleaded Ray

Neela just gave Ray a cold look.

"Neela, listen you and Ray are coming to my place, and you are going to talk if not I will tell the doctors that you should stay here longer."

"Abby!"

"Now Neela, this situation between you two needs to end today let's go."

Ray went to grab Neela's bag when she picked it up before he could. She really wanted nothing to do with Ray.

The ride to the apartment was very cold and tense. Neela never uttered a word the whole trip. She stared out the window, watching how she missed out on her favorite time of the year spring. A single tear rolled down her face Neela could not believe this was happening to her.

They arrived at Abby's apartment and went upstairs. Neela was going straight into the bedroom when Abby stopped her.

"Neela stop right now."

"Abby I'm tired I need to lie down."

"Okay, I understand but you and Ray need to talk about this."

"I have nothing to say to Ray he did this himself."

"Neela, nothing happened between me and Linda you have to believe me."

"Ray, Linda as you call her was at our home at 1o'clock in the morning, She was in the home You, Jasmine and I share. She answered our phone telling me my husband was asleep, and you expect me to believe nothing happened, especially the way you have been acting all those months prior to this happening to me. You treated me like shit Ray, I couldn't even tell you about our baby because you did not want to even talk to me for five minutes without brushing me off."

"Neela, baby please"

"NO! Don't Neela baby me, you hurt me Ray, years ago you went on and on about how you waited for me, how you trusted me, how you fought for me, and how you fell in love with me. I felt like my whole world crushed when you said that to me now what Ray. You know Ray even if nothing happened between you and Linda, you still broke my heart. I waited for you too Ray, I fought for our love Ray, and I fell in love with you too, but now I don't trust you. I'm sorry Ray but I don't want you here, I need you to leave now."

"Neela, please don't do this."

"I did not do it Ray you did, I am sick and tired of blaming myself for the things you do to yourself. I can't do this, I won't do this anymore."

Neela had large tears streaming down her eyes. Ray also was in the verge of tears listening to how his wife was pushing him away. And all he could think about that she was right.

"Neela, I am so sorry. Please you and Jasmine and our son are my life and I can not see myself living without you by my side."

"Ray I have been by your side for 6years, I have been your wife, your friend. And one situation you decide to throw all of that away. Just go Ray."

"But, what about Jasmine, and our unborn child?"

"Jasmine is a smart girl she will understand that mommy and daddy are not together anymore."

"Neela, are you leaving me?"

Neela swallowed hard and did not want to answer that question but knew she had to.

"Yes, Ray I am."

Ray mouth dropped, by now Ray had real tears coming down. Abby could not believe her ears. She could not believe this was the end for her two best friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Ray left Abby's heartbroken, he could not believe it. Neela actually doesn't want him anymore. He returned back to the apartment, and once again felt the way he did when Neela first moved out of their place when she was married to Michael. He saw that the answering machine had some messages on it so he went to check it. Jasmine had called from England. It must have been early in the morning there when she called wanting to talk to her mommy. Listening to her sweet voice Ray knew he could not let the life he built with Neela end this easily. Ray was determined he was not going to let Neela push him out of her life anymore.

The next day Ray called Abby's very early.

"Hey Abby its Ray how is Neela doing?"

"She is still asleep. I heard her crying last night. She still thinks you cheated on her."

"Yeah well I am going to prove to her I didn't."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Just watch and see."

"Well I have a shift now so she'll be home alone; I left an extra key under the floor mat if you need it. But, don't tell her I did she'll kill me. I have to go now."

"Abby don't wake her."

"Okay, I won't."

Ray rushed over to Abby's and entered into the apartment Neela was still in bed asleep.

He raced around the house getting things ready for her when she woke up.

He was finished as soon as she woke up. He sneaked back out the apartment before she even noticed he was there.

When Neela woke up, she walked into the living room. She found flowers all over the house, she was in shock. All her favorites, all the flowers that she had growing in her garden in Baton Rouge. She also found a stack of her favorite pancakes she smiled as she saw Ray's famous fluffy cakes. She remembered everytime they would have an argument he would make her his pancakes to apologize to her.

She stood there shaking her head.

"How did Ray do this, where is Abby?"

There was a little note left on the table with her name on it she read what was in the note and started to cry.

_Dear Neela, _

_Once before I let you push me out of your life, and paid the price later. I promised myself I would never let it happen again, I will prove to you that you are all I want and need in this world. I know you are still mad at me but, I will have you back in my life, this I promise you. _

_I love you forever and a day._

_Ray_

"Oh my god why did he do all of this for me? No Neela snap out of it does not excuse what he did. But this is so sweet. How did he get in the apartment anyways? Abby, I'm going to kill her."

At that moment the baby started to move.

"Okay little guy, I guess your hungry, let's go see what your father did, even though he is an asshole right now. Scratch that you didn't here that. He is still a good father; well he was being a good husband too, especially while mommy was in the hospital, god Ray why did you do this to us? Let's go eat little one."


	13. Chapter 13

About a week had gone by and everyday Ray would do things for Neela, to prove his undying love for her. Eventually Neela felt it was time she opened up the lines of communication. She had a doctor's appointment with Dr. Coburn, so she decided to call Ray and ask him if he wanted to come.

"Hello, Neela"

"Yes, Ray It's me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, listen I have to see Dr. Coburn this afternoon and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."

"Yes, I would love too. But I am on duty right now but when you arrive here I will definitely go and meet you there."

"Good I'll call you when I arrive."

"Neela thank you and I love you."

"See you later Bye."

Neela went to see Dr. Coburn she called Ray to tell him to come up and meet her. She hasn't actually seen him in a week, and she felt like she did when she first saw him again after his accident. Ray came upstairs he still made her heart skip a beat when she would see him.

"Hey" said a nervous Neela

"Hey, how are you doing?"

As soon as Ray spoke the baby for some reason started to move around.

"Whoa!" said Neela

"Oh Neela what's up?"

"As soon as you spoke the baby moved."

"Oh wow"

Ray reached to touch Neela's growing stomach, and started to talk to his son.

"Hey, Little Man its daddy"

"There he goes again. I guess he is excited to hear your voice."

"So is his mommy excited too?"

"Excuse me?"

"Neela all week I have been trying my best to prove to you how much you mean to me and…"

"Ray, stop please not now."

"Then when Neela when our kids are in college, come on we need to really talk, I want my wife back, I want my family back."

"Do you think this is all about what you want all the time?"

"No, it is not but I'm not going to sit by and let all we have built end over a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding, a woman answering our phone at 1'oclock in his morning is no misunderstanding."

"Neela, listen I don't want to argue with you about this right now."

"So don't"

Ray took a deep breathe as his patience was wearing thin.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It is a good idea; I have something I want you to see it can help with the situation."

"Ray, I don't know…"

"Neela tonight."

Neela thought about it for a second and decided to go.

"Fine, at what time should I be ready?"

"I will pick you up at 8pm."

"Okay"

At that moment Dr. Coburn called Ray and Neela in. Neela and the baby were given a clean bill of health. The baby was active and growing at a normal pace. Ray and Neela were so happy. They actually held hands for a second when Dr. Coburn told them the good news.

It was about 7:30 and Neela was trying to get ready for an evening out with Ray.

Abby helped her get dressed; Neela actually went out and brought a new dress for the occasion.

"Neela that dress is very pretty." Said Abby

"Yeah, I never got a chance to by anything new so I brought this today after my appointment. I actually used Ray's American Express to get it."

"You used his card?"

"Yep, he wants to go out tonight so I used his card, He'll find out once he gets the bill."

Both the woman, started to laugh hysterically.

It was about 10 minutes to 8pm when ray arrived. He looked very handsome and smart.

That feeling was coming over her again when she saw him.

"Hello, Neela you look absolutely beautiful. "

"I am just a little something I picked up today. It cost a pretty penny but it was worth it."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Abby we are leaving now."

"Okay you guys have fun."

"Thanks. See you later."


	14. Chapter 14

Ray and Neela arrived at the restaurant, it was a beautiful new place a few minutes away from where there first apartment was.

"Wow, Ray this is our old neighborhood."

"Yeah, it's changed a bit."

They walked into the Restaurant; Ray told the hostess her name.

"Dr. Ray and Neela Barnett"

"Yes, I see your names follow me please."

"Thank You"

They were about to order their food when Neela turned to Ray.

"Ray, so what is this thing that can make this entire situation better?"

Ray had been looking towards the door since they arrived.

"Ray, I am asking you a question, and what are you looking at?"

All of the sudden Ray had a smile on his face and when Neela turned to see she was horrified to see who was approaching them.

"Linda, hey thank you for coming." said Ray

"Hi, Ray, How are you Neela."

Neela blood started to boil, she was about to lose my mind.

"THIS IS THE REASON YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO MEET WITH YOUR LOVER, RAY YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHY DID I EVER THINK ABOUT FORGIVING YOU. DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE THE WORD STUPID WRITTEN ON MY FACE, THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING"

"Neela, bring your voice down, you don't understand."

"NO, I DO UNDERSTAND, THIS OVER."

"Neela, wait." Said Linda "you have this all wrong Ray asked me to fly down here to talk to you."

"About what how you are sleeping with my husband?"  
"Neela, I am not sleeping with Ray. We are just friends."

"Neela that is what I have been trying to tell you."

Neela was able to calm down enough to let Linda explain to her she has never slept with Ray, and that she never will. Linda told Neela about when she had called she was cleaning up the kitchen for Ray, how she told him to get some sleep because he needed it. She never meant for all this to happen to her especially over a misunderstanding. At that moment Ray's cell phone went off it was the hospital.

"I'm sorry it's the hospital I have to answer this. Excuse me I'll be right back."

Ray really did not to leave Neela and Linda alone but he needed to answer this call.

"Listen Linda, It is hard for me to believe you don't want my husband so you coming here are not going to help…"

"Neela stop! Listen I think Ray is absolutely wonderful, he is gorgeous, a brilliant doctor, and a good husband and father. I have to admit to you I did try to seduce him, and he pushed me away, he told me his family is the most important thing in his life. Nothing happened between us, the reason I was at your house was because I was worried about him, his job performance was declining and I did not want to see him lose his job because of the problems in his personal life. When I left that night I went to check on him and he was asleep and lying next to him was a picture of you and Jasmine. You love and care for your husband and I care for him too as a friend. Ray was the first to welcome me into the hospital when all the other doctors brushed me off. So I owe him a boat load of gratitude. Don't throw your marriage away Neela, that man really loves you, and his children."

Neela just sat there with no expression; she was at a loss for words.

"When Ray returns I am going to leave you two to your romantic dinner, I'm going to meet up with and old boyfriend and we are going to a bar for drinks."

"Sorry, ladies it was a patient who needed clearance. So how is everything going?"

"Everything is fine Ray, but I have to leave."

"Wait we haven't finished this."

"Ray relax Neela and I had a woman to woman talk, now go talk to your wife and I will call you guys before I leave tomorrow."

"Thanks Linda"

Neela stood up and turned to Linda.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Burke"

"You are welcome Dr. Barnett"

The ladies shook hands, and winked at each other. Neela turned to Ray and gave him a big hug nearly knocking him down with her stomach.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Ray I am so sorry I doubted you, I was insecure about our relationship that …"

"It's okay Neela, I love you and nothing will ever change that I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you, will you forgive me."

"YES!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Ray came in rushing into the house, so excited. Neela has one seen him this way three other times, when they got married, when Jasmine was born and when Ray jr. was born.

"Ray what is the rush what is going on?"

"Neela I got it, I got it."

"You got what?"

"I got the position, the position as the Director of the Physical Medicine & Rehabilitation Department."

"Oh god Ray I am so happy. But, I thought they gave it someone else?"  
"Well, they should after I was gone they realized that I was the candidate they actually wanted. The committee felt based on my own personal experience and also my knowledge as an Emergency medicine doctor I would be the best for the position."

Neela gave Ray a huge hug and kiss.

"Yuck, mommy you kissed Daddy on the lips."

"Hey mini-me how do you think you and Jr. got here. I had to kiss mommy a whole lot for it to happen."

"Ray!"

"What?"

"So if I kiss a boy on the lips a lot I'll have kids?"

Both Ray and Neela stood in shock. They looked at each other. Neela went over to Ray jr. and picked him up.

"Come on Jr. Daddy has a lot of explaining to do let's go take a nappy. See you later."

"Neela, don't leave. I need some help here."

"Go ahead big mouth, love you."

"Neela"

Ray just smiled at his curious 5 year old, thinking if this is what it is all about I'll take it.

The End

**I would like to give a personal thank you to the faithful readers I have had while writing my stories. ****Dshortklutz and YOUPIN thank you for your support**.


End file.
